The invention relates generally to electromagnetic force (EMI) shielding materials and more particularly, to a shield for various components mounted on a circuit board.
Many electrical components generate EMI and other noise in operation and various electrical components are sensitive to EMI generated elsewhere. Accordingly, it is often advantageous to shield an electrical component to prevent it from emitting EMI or to shield an electrical component from EMI emitted elsewhere.
Many electrical devices include electrical components arranged on a circuit board. One way that such components have been shielded is to mount five sided metal cans over each individual component. The cans can all be grounded. Often, this is done by soldering the can to a ground line. It is necessary to remove the cans in the event any of the components need to be serviced, which can be inconvenient.
Conventional shielding products have proved to be not fully satisfactory, both in terms of cost and convenience of use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved board level shield which is less expensive and easier to assemble and remove than conventional shielding devices.